overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself
: "Yes, it would indeed be difficult to do while putting up a front as Princess. Plus, there is no use if it's done by force. His gaze, I want to chain him up completely and raise him like a dog." ::— Renner to Marquis Raeven about Climb. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (ラナー・ティエール・シャルドルン・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Third Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom, youngest daughter of King Ramposa III and youngest half-sister of Crown Prince Barbro and Second Prince Zanac. While publicly known as the "Golden Princess," she is secretly a Yandere who harbors a twisted love for her bodyguard, Climb. Appearance Renner is described as a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wears a fashionable white dress, which further strengthens her image of purity. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize a noble soul. Personality Renner is known publicly as the Golden Princess for her benevolence and kindness. While Renner is believed to be a saint, in reality, she has a psychopathic personality and doesn't care about the feelings of others. The only exception to this is Climb, who she views as her "puppy." If he got wounded, she declared that anyone involved would be ruthlessly killed; these tendencies make her similar to a Yandere. As exemplified by her being secretly affiliated with Nazarick, she would not hesitate to betray her family, her bloodline and her people, and would do so without a shred of regret. Renner is described as a spiritual heteromorph. Her mind comprehends both good and evil; she is the type who is not bound by the petty constraints of morality, but who calmly works to advance her own agenda. Background Ever since Renner's birth, her intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, leadership, and every other aspect concerning rulership were overdeveloped. Possessing advanced intellect, Renner found herself unable to relate to others. The fact that nobody really understood what Renner said had a huge effect on her mental development and slowly twisted the girl over time until she befriended a young orphan boy that hung on her every word.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling On the other hand, she happens to be called the Golden Princess due to her instrumental role in some of the major changes that have happened within the Re-Estize Kingdom. The most important event of which she took part in contributing is the abolishment of slavery. However, because of her low social standing in the royal family's hierarchy, she is just a spare of spares for them and has very little political influence. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Renner first appears in the Valencia Palace, where she - alongside with Climb - meets her father and the Warrior Captain. Renner informs her father that she wanted to have a discussion with him about her new idea for the benefit of the Kingdom. She also assured Warrior Captain that Climb will protect her life at all costs.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Renner discussed with Lakyus of Blue Roses about her new suggestion on improving the crop change of the Kingdom, but Lakyus deemed it as too risky to be carried out. One of their discussions was about Eight Fingers and the last brothel in the Royal Capital. She easily decodes a message and discovered various locations of Eight Fingers within the Kingdom. When Climb returned to her room, Renner tells him that she was worried about his well-being, reminding him that their operation against Eight Fingers will begin soon.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose Before the operation against Eight Fingers begins, Renner asked Marquis Raeven who is with her older brother, Zanac, to lend her some of his household troops and help her to suppress Eight Fingers in the Royal Capital. However, the operation has been halted with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army looking for a certain item in the Royal Capital. Renner requests the Adventurer's Guild of the Royal Capital to fight against Jaldabaoth and his demon army. She had also devised a strategy for the adventurers against the demon army while Momon will face Jaldabaoth himself and it was a success done on her part.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations After the demonic disturbance, she informs Climb that the women whom Sebas, Brain and himself worked together to save from the brothel were later murdered. She reassured Climb that it's not his fault and tells him to work hard moving forward.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During a meeting between Ainz and the Floor Guardians, Demiurge spoke about using the Golden Princess to achieve effects that are similar to his master's method. However, he cast aside that idea, thinking it would be a waste of using Renner as a trump card. Demiurge thought of Renner as a human being who is just as interesting or even more so than what he have determined from analysis of Sebas Tian’s intelligence reports. In the end, he felt it is very fitting of Renner to be an excellent pawn to work under Nazarick. Hearing Demiurge's comments, Albedo grew curious and wishes to have a meeting with Renner. Demiurge said that can wait until after Nazarick initiates the formation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Demiurge considers the idea of making Renner a future envoy to their newly-founded nation or the Great Tomb of Nazarick in general.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Renner is present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where her father announced that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with Nazarick and had declared war on them.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Renner was playing with a group of children in the orphanage that she had opened for the children whose parents were slain in the massacre at Katze Plains. The reason for doing this is to try to keep public order, preventing the children from living a life of crime. Additionally, she was hoping to possibly scout and recruit potential individuals to help with regaining the Kingdom's lost strength. Afterward, she left with Climb alongside Evileye and Tina as hired escorts in the Royal Capital. A short time later, Renner along with the rest of the royal family greeted Albedo, the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom, when she appeared at the Royal Palace to start formal relations. Thereafter, Albedo who is an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom met with Princess Renner for a personal meeting inside her room. Upon clearing everyone including Climb out of the room, they began private talks about her cooperativeness in preparing for the full annexation of the Kingdom. Also, Albedo was responsible for delivering a box directly given to Renner from Ainz as a reward for her contributions. While so, they continued their discussion on how to proceed forward with the entire Kingdom to fall under the Sorcerer Kingdom's domain and finished the meeting off with a girl's talk about their beloved-ones.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom Abilities and Powers Princess Renner was said to possess unfathomable intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, and leadership in the Kingdom. Renner is a master at decryption, seen when she easily deciphers a parchment that revealed the various locations of Eight Fingers. She is also a great strategist, displayed during the demonic disturbance of the royal capital. As Third Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom, she is regarded as nothing more than a pretty ornament of the Royal Family. After her secret mutual cooperation with the Sorcerer Kingdom, Renner may be considered for a position equivalent to an Area Guardian. Known Classes * Actress * Princess Relationships Climb Renner treats Climb like a pet dog and loves him greatly, as he is the reason she started to act innocent, kind and caring greatly about the country in front of him after picking him up. When Climb is not around, she reverts to her psychopathic personality. From Renner's view, Climb is an important existence that she wants to protect at all costs, going as far as revealing hostility to anyone including her own maids if they were to badly mistreat him. Brain Unglaus Like many others, Brain is completely oblivious of Renner's true character, seeing her as simply an "air-headed Princess that is really too kind for her own good." After the Demonic Disturbance Brain temporarily became her vassal to take care of Climb. Ramposa III Ramposa III is Renner's father. She usually discusses with her father about her new ideas for the benefit of the Kingdom. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Renner is aware that her older brother has already made plans to have her married off to one of his political backers. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Renner's older brother. After revealing her true self in front of him, Renner talks about her love with Climb and her wanting to chain him up like a dog. Her older brother tried to understand what she was talking about, but Renner has no desire to be understood as long as he understands that she truly loves Climb. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Marquis Raeven is one of the few people who know that Renner is wearing a "mask" to hide her true self. Renner is aware that Marquis Reaven is the hidden leader of the Royal Faction, and she even asked him to lend her some of his household troops to combat Eight Fingers. She even proposes to make his son her fiance in a fake marriage which horrified him. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Renner is a close friend to Lakyus and has hired Blue Roses in the past to combat Eight Fingers. However, Zanac believes she only befriended her to be able to use Blue Roses to increase her influence. Demiurge Renner has most likely made a special deal with Demiurge to guarantee Climb's safety. Demiurge seems to have taken a profound interest in Renner, believing she will be an excellent pawn in the grand scheme of things. Albedo Aside from secretly being her subordinate, both she and Albedo shared a cordial relationship. The two would openly discuss with each other about the obsessive love they have towards their man. Trivia * All of the major changes and good works in the Kingdom that were initiated by Renner are all done simply as an act to make herself look like an ideal princess in front of Climb. * Renner is first on Maruyama's Governing Ranking, with her abilities being beyond comprehension. * Renner is also guarded by a Shadow Demon as part of her deal with Nazarick Quotes * (To Gazef about Climb): "Climb is fine. He will definitely be able to protect me at any moment." * (To Marquis Raeven): "I wish for you, the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, no, the one who controls the Royalty Faction from the shadows, to lend me your household troops." * (To Marquis Raeven and Zanac about Climb): "Climb Yes, it is so. If I could be joined with Climb, perhaps if I chain him up so he can't go anywhere, I will be happy." * (To Marquis Raeven and Zanac): "Yes, it would indeed be difficult to do while putting up a front as Princess… Plus, there is no use if it’s done by force. His gaze, I want to chain him up completely and raise him like a dog." * (To Marquis Raeven): "Of course I love him. I simply really like his eyes. Him tied up like a dog as well." * (To Zanac): "I have no particular desire to be understood, but if you understand that I truly love him, that’s good enough for me." * (To Zanac): "Is there any reason for me to reject it? It’s a gamble with the highest chance of winning. Ever since you came into my room with Marquis Raeven, I wanted to talk to you about it." * (To Zanac): "Of course, Climb has a chance of dying. In that event, Lakyus will use a resurrection spell on him. It won't be cheap, of course, but an expense like these won't be a problem. And after he's been resurrected, Climb will be weakened from a loss of life energy. During that time, I will take care of him. I'm sure nobody will object to me caring for a person who died and was resurrected for following my orders." * (To Climb): "The women you and Sebas-san worked together to save from the brothel...were murdered." * (To Climb): "That was a miscalculation on my part. I wanted to hire adventurers as guards, but due to the disturbance, they had all been employed by others. So I had to use mercenaries instead..." * (To Climb): "No! If I had been more careful, if I had considered things more closely... that the disturbance would have weakened security in the capital, if I had let them escape when I sensed danger, it wouldn't have turned out like this! If Climb had been there, maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this. And even the adventurers who recommended the mercenaries were shocked..." * (To Climb): "...Climb, that's enough. They've been violated enough. At least let them rest in peace." * (To Climb): "Of course not! If you spoil me more, I can take scoldings like that more easily. Therefore you must spoil me more. Let's start by napping together like we used to as children." * (To Albedo about Ainz Ooal Gown): "I would love to, Albedo-sama. In addition, if I may, could you tell me about His Majesty as well?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Actors Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick